


It's Just a Joke

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Hooked Queen, cursed regina, regina & hook are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: Speculation of season 7, a possible curse on our characters. Killian Jones is bored in his office and decides to have a little fun, even at the expense of his sister, Regina.





	It's Just a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a friend of mine this afternoon about the different identities that our characters could have in season 7 when this idea popped in my head and I couldn't get rid of it, so I decided to write it. This is a sort of canon-future/AU speculation. Although Emma doesn't appear physically, her presence is there in some way. It has been written in a moment, for that reason, it is unbetaed, so my apologies in advance for all possible mistake.

Killian glanced sideways across the hall. In front of him, his sister was in her office, the glass walls giving him a perfect view of her brow wrinkled in concentration, her gaze focused on her computer. Around him, the rest of his co-workers remained silent, not taking their eyes off their screens. Everything was so predictable and boring that he felt the need to bring in some fun, despite risking his sister's anger.

Hidden in his work space, a malicious giggle bubbled in his throat, his lips curled into a wide smirk. He stared again at his computer, his fingers gliding agilely over the keyboard, his eyes following the multitude of characters flying across the screen.

He loosened the knot of the bloody tie his sister had forced him to wear every day. A drop of sweat fell down his temple, his glasses sliding over the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t avoid the signs of nervousness as the adrenaline rush through his veins due to his small act of rebellion.

Just as he was about to type the last command, his gaze darted to a stop on the photo above his desk. The smiling image of a beautiful blond woman, his deceased wife, witness to his misdeeds.  
   
"What?" He mumbled, his gaze again on the screen. "It's just a joke."  
   
Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the picture again. Her permanent smile and bright eyes were the pure image of happiness. His mind, however, brought the echo of her voice into his memory. If he closed his eyes he could imagine she was right there, next to him, an arched eyebrow as a reproach, her lips pursed in a thin line.  
   
"You know that she is very serious and doesn't take jokes well. Regina is your sister, Killian, your only family, you should try to get along better."  
   
"That's not quite true love, you're my family now. Also, precisely for that reason, her life is so boring she needs a little fun."  
   
She, his Swan, would roll her eyes, trying to hide the smile that her lips threatened to form. "Don't do something too embarrassing, at least." She'd beg, with that voice of hers with the power to get from him whatever she wanted.

Killian shook his head vigorously. He was amazed at how vivid his imagination could be when it came to her.

"It will be fun, I promise." He whispered. And with that, he pressed his finger on the keyboard, sending his little computer virus directly to his sister's device.

Though he kept his eyes fixed on his screen, he cast sideways glances toward her office. After a couple of minutes, he finally got his reward. A deafening noise in the form of a strident hard rock song came from Regina's computer and enveloped the room. His co-workers looked up, throwing glances of confusion between them.

His sister's reaction did not disappoint him.  _ She could be so predictable at times _ ... She stood up suddenly from her chair, her hands pressed firmly to her desk as she scanned the room through the glass with her eyes so full of fury that would make the very Evil Queen tremble.

"You!" She growled, an accusatory finger pointing directly at him as she stormed out of the office. His coworkers ducked their heads as she passed between them, getting a reproving gesture on his part. "Cowards," he muttered under his breath, as he tried to pretend, preparing himself for the impending confrontation with his sister.

"Make it stop." Regina was in front of him in an instant, her hands resting on her hips, giving him a murderous look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _sis_." He leaned against the back of his chair, his hands, the real and the prosthetic, resting behind his head.

"Our boss is about to arrive. I have a meeting with him in my office." Although her tone was authoritative enough he could detect a hint of plea in her voice. _Good_.

The mention of Mr. Gold, a jar of cold water over his fun, though. _That bloody bastard..._ Still, he decided it was worth it to push her a little bit more.

"I didn't know you were into hard rock. If I had known before, I’d have chosen another less classic gift for your birthday." His eyebrow arched defiantly as his smirk grew even wider.

Regina returned the smirk as she bent over his desk. If he didn't know her better, he'd think she'd be able to rip his heart out and squeeze it. "Don't push your luck, little brother." Despite her low tone of voice, her words came clear to his ears through the deafening noise that still came from her office. "I remind you that I'm your boss, I can still fire you, and you and I know that it's not very convenient to lock yourself at home all day."

His smile disappeared from his face in an instant. A shadow of regret crossed her gaze, but it was too late, her words had the desired effect. He glanced at the screen as his jaw clenched and tapped a few commands. Within a few second, the infernal noise disappeared.  _ I should have listened to you, Swan. My sister is unable to have fun _ . He thought a little irritated.

Regina sighed. "This meeting is important, Killian." She turned to him in a softer voice. "I ..." She paused for a moment, thinking better of what she was going to say. "Maybe you should use your skills in something more productive. And even if it doesn't seem like it, this is a compliment."

They both smiled. "I'll see you at home. It's your turn to bring dinner." She reminded him, looking over her shoulder as she walked back to her office.

Just then the front door opened. His body tensed instantly, anticipating Gold's arrival. But it was not him who appeared. Instead, a young man holding a girl's hand entered the room.

Killian watched as the girl tugged on the man's arm, causing him to bend over so she could speak into his ear. Then she gestured at both Regina and himself.

The man straightened up again and both of them approached. After clearing his throat, the man finally spoke. "Regina Mills and Killian Jones?"

They both nodded, Regina adding with confusion. “Who are you?"

"I ..." The man hesitated. The girl then squeezed his hand, as if to encourage him to speak. He nodded and, after a sigh, he continued. "She ... she thinks I'm your son." For some reason, though what this man was saying made no sense, a ray of hope appeared in his heart. Something told him that the arrival of these two people was going to turn their lives upside down. And he was more than willing to embark on this new adventure.


End file.
